Tasquatar the Scorned
Tasquatar Fareeda, '''also called '''The Scorned,' '''is a Questor Traitoris Knight of House Devine. A renowned killer both in and out of the Warp, Tasquatar of House Devine is a one man army of hatred and anger. Like Tyrannis, Tasquatar thinks nothing of killing innocents and non combatants, but Tasquatar takes it even further; he deliberately seeks to kill the weak and helpless. His wanton love of violence and the brutality he displays sets him well apart from other practitioners of Chaos. With his Knight Castigator ''Bloodletter, Tasquatar is determined to prove himself the bloodiest of warriors. History Tasquatar was an orphan whose origin was all but unknown. It was latter discovered that he was the legitimate son of a deisgraced Noble of Molech. Tasquatar's history has been open to much speculation, since no imperial record mentions him until the Horus Heresy. Tasquatar has even stated himself he cannot remember his entire past. Regardless, House Devine took the young Tasquatar in and raised him as a Knight, as it was his birthright. Tasquatar became very close to Lucifero, since he was the only knight who would speak to him in his training. Lucifero guided Tasquatar and honed his skills making him a lethal pilot. This in turn placed Tasquatar in Lucifero's debt. When Lucifero usurped House Devine, Tasquatar knew there would be dissenters and assassins who would come for his friend. Just as expected, the Inquisition came and demanded to see Lucifero. Tasquatar successfully tricked the Inquisitors and locked them in a room with paralyzing fumes. After they were immobilized, Tasquatar took a blade and slowly cut the inquisitors to pieces, finalizing his descent. Horus Heresy During the civil war known as the Horus Heresy, Tasquatar made himself infamous for targeting civilians and soft targets. His personal favorites were hospitals, orphanages, schools and the Halls of the Ecclesiarchy. Very rarely did Tasquatar actually enter combat, but when he did, he proves he is a formidable foe indeed. On one particular mission on the planet Gevetor, Tasquetar was cornered by two Imperial Warlord Titans. The last thing Imperial commanders heard on their voxlinks were the priests of the Adeptus Mechanicus screaming in pain and fear, before being forevermore silenced. Tasquetar took especially great satisfaction in killing children. He was renowned for his cruel games he would play, one time forcing the surviving children of the town kill their families in exchange for their own lives. These children would go on to join the ranks of the Chaos Space Marines. During the Siege of Terra, Tasquatar joined Lucifero and the rest of House Devine in assaulting the Imperial Archives. Upon breaching the Library, however, Warmaster Horus was slain by The Emperor, and House Devine panicked. Lucifero abandoned his bretheren wholesale and escaped into the Eye of Terror. Tasquatar tried to follow, but was trapped in a singularity and vanished from time and space. Return from the Warp Tasquatar's return is wholly unknown, though theories abound. Some say it was by selling his soul to Khorne, others say that it was his patience to wait for a portal to reopen. Still others say he was never in the Warp, but merely escaped to the eye of terror. Tasquatar seems to believe that he was trapped in the warp for eons. His wrath and hatred eventually caught the attention of Khorne, but thus far that is the extent of what is known. All that most people care about now, is that he is back. After his arrival, Tasquatar made his way back to Lucifero's side and reestablished their friendship. Though angry at Lucifero for abandoning them, he approves of his actions, stating he would have done the same thing. Since then, he has remained Lucifero's loyal hound, usually standing behind his master, looming tall, silent and powerful. Personality Tasquatar is viciously brutal. Like Tyrannis, Tasquatar views civilians as fair game, and therefore viable targets in combat. His hatred of life is pervasive and oozes from his body like a rotten stench. Few have ever crossed him on good terms, and even when they do, they are filled with fear and revulsion at this monster disguising himself as a man. Indeed, Tasquatar hates all life, as his time in the warp has caused him to see that all life is pointless, a useless blunder through time that ultimately ends. He allows himself few pleasures in life as a result as he sees enjoyment a pointless waste of time. That said, whenever he does seek to enjoy himself, it is usually at someone else's expense, and usually life. The Defiler Though a rather aesthetic individual who doesn't allow much enjoyment in his life, Tasquatar does have one repulsive hobby he takes great pleasure and sick pride in. Tasquatar is renowned for capturing members of the Adepta Sororitas alive and raping them. Tasquatar's hatred in the Emperor is shown perhaps most vividly in this manner. Having seen himself abandoned by his House and by extension, his Emperor, Tasquatar's anger at being spurned has festered in his soul for thousands of years in the warp. Upon his return and taking to battle once more, he sought to make his mark on the Imperium that cast him aside. While not explicitly denied from having sexual relations, such contact is heavily frowned upon in the Adepta Sororitas. A Sister of Battle is required to give her heart and soul to the Emperor, and pursuing self pleasure or other venues such as motherhood tend to get in the way of such a mission. A sister who who has sexual contact usually has to undergo a ritual of purity to reconsecrate herself to the Emperor. It is far worse for a Sister who has been raped. This is seen as borderline heresy, as a Sister is to defend her honor just as much as the Emperors at all costs. After all, are they not trained to uphold His law, and given the tools to punish the traitors and heretics? Failing to defend their bodies means failing to defend the Emperor. Knowing they will bring nothing but shame upon their Sisterhood, most Sisters commit suicide at the first chance they are given. Tasquatar exploits this weakness with extreme, malevolent prejudice. To date, he has violated the purity of over 300 Sisters, many of whom are locked up in Lucifero's Castle, making his vile title The Defiler most fitting. Bloodletter Bloodletter ''is a Knight Castigator, one of the oldest of its kind. On the left arm is a twin linked Bolt Cannon and on the right is a Tempest War Blade. Both are capable of annihilating entire formations of troops and ripping open tanks like tin boxes. Though lightly armed, ''Bloodletter's greatest strength is speed. It is nigh impossible to get a bead on it while it is moving at full speed. It's powerful Ion Shields, unfettered by additional weapon systems, are more potent than those of other knights. Quotes By Tasquatar By Others (ADD YOUR OWN!!!) Trivia - Tasquatar utilizes nautical terms in battle rather than terrestrial ones. For example, instead of "Seal the door," Tasquatar will say "Plug the bulkheads." Why is unknown. -Hate Me is Tasquatar's theme Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Characters Category:Questor Traitoris